The One
by I-HEART-DIMITRI
Summary: Rose and Lissa are caught and brought back to the academy. but will Rose's secret about what happened to her get out? R&D. I suck at summarys.
1. FaceDown

so! i decided to re write the first chapter. the other chapter was going no where so i decided to redo it!

so here it is! hope you like it!

I-HEART-DIMITRI

* * *

Oscar's fur was standing on end as he was sitting in the window sill. He was acting like he did when I got to close to him. Animals for some reason don't like dhampirs.

I walked to the window and looked out. I was the tall figure of a guy. When he noticed me he stepped back into the shadows. I walked away from the window quickly. I went to Lissa and told her to get the car keys, we had to go, now.

We ran outside and towards where the car was parked. I heard them running after us and realized that there was probably about six or seven dhampirs.

Suddenly the tall guy I had seen out the window stepped in front of us. He was about six-seven and had long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, and some of it was escaping and hanging in his dark brown eyes. If this wasn't a circumstance where he was blocking our way of getting to the car, I would have thought he was hot. He was wearing a brown cowboy duster.

The long coat looked really good on him, and he put his hands out in a show of surrender and took a step forward. I jumped attacking him. I had the advantage because I had caught him off guard. I kicked him in the stomach, and he grabbed my foot and kicked my other foot out form under me making me fall hard on the ground. I quickly kicked his feet out from under him and he fell. I got on top of him and started punching him. He deflected some of my punches but I landed some good ones.

"I haven't been slacking off on my training you know and now you're just pissing me off." I said with clenched teeth.

I suddenly got off of him planning on trying to get me and Lissa to her car. He got up and stepped in front of me. The other guardians were just standing there. Watching. Not moving.

This guy was good, really good. I punched him in the face and heard something crunch. I broke his nose. We hit and kicked for a while when he kicked me in the stomach and I fell backwards hitting my head on the pavement with a loud crack. I saw stars.

He looked at me with concern. Between the endorphins from Lissa's earlier bite and hitting my head and I think I had some broke ribs, I was feeling pretty shitty.

"Dammit!" I hissed.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'd be better if you wasn't here right now." I told him

angrily.

"Sorry. Just doing my job." He replied

My head was spinning. I went to attack him again and he hit me again and I fell tripping over my own feet. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I heard the other guardians tell Lissa to walk with them, they were taking us back to the academy.

The guy carried me on the plane and sit me down in a seat. My ribs were deffinatly broke and my head was pounding. He ordered the other guardians to sit with Lissa on the front of the plane and I was really scared. The reason we left the academy two years ago was because things went too far at a party. We just couldn't go back.

"So what's your name" I asked him.

"I'm guardian Dimitri Belikov." He said looking at me. I heard a Russian accent in his voice.

"Why are you taking us back? We left for a reason. Things happened that nobody knows about. I have to keep Lissa safe. We can't go back. Please don't do this." I begged.

I started biting my lip staring off into space trying not to cry. He was looking at me, I could feel it. And a damn tear escaped my eye and rolled down my face. He reached over and wiped it away with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer him.

He grabbed my chin and turned my face to him and looked me in the eye and asked me again

"What's wrong"

"Things happened. It doesn't matter. We just can't go back there." I whispered.

"Things like what?" He asked. I didn't reply and he said

"Please tell me. I want to help you."

I looked at him hesitantly and finally said……

* * *

DUM DUM DUM!!! ILL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! I HAVE HARDLY ANY TIME TO WRITE! IM SO BUSY!

my bestie is having a baby and im always shopping for baby stuff! shes only got 5 more weeks!

im a sophmore taking college classes so im always studying

and

im in band, choir, and i play sports and im in a lot of clubs!

im oober busy and ill try not to take to long to update

sorry i know it was a long AN!

xoxo

I-HEART-DIMITRI!

AKA Misty

lol


	2. The Guardian

Chapter 2

The Guardian- Delta Goodrem

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

"We were at a party one night and this guy said he wanted to talk to me in private. We walked into the woods and he-h-he" I was bawling by now "he raped me." I looked away.

He once again turned my face to him and he kissed me. It was a passionate kiss. He pulled away and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered.

Finally after a few minutes of comfortable silence he asked

"Who was he?"

"He was just a dumb guy. It doesn't matter. It's not my job to worry about me. It's my job to worry about and protect Lissa. That's why we ran away. So I could keep her safe. He said he would come after her if I told. So we left" I said slowly.

"What's his name?"

"Look it doesn't matter. But if he even thinks of laying one hand on her I'll kill him a very slow and very painful death."

"You can't just go around killing people." He said after I got done giving my speech. The plane started to land and I started getting jittery. I was thinking about getting Lissa and trying to escape when he said

"Don't even think about it"

I stood up and crumpled into the seat with an agonizing scream. Dimitri looked at me in concern and told me to pull up my shirt. My flat stomach was bruised from my broken ribs.

He muttered something in Russian that I didn't understand. Lissa heard my scream and came running. She pressed her hand on my stomach and the pain and bruises went away.

Then she placed a hand on Dimitri's face and healed his nose. He had washed off the blood earlier when we had first got on the plane.

He looked at us in amazement and I could feel Lissa's worry through the bond

I said "don't worry Liss. He won't tell the world."

She didn't completely believe me I could feel it.

"It's going to be fine Lissa."

He once again was looking weirdly at us. The guardians were walking us to Kirova's office.

They took us through the commons where everybody stared at us. Then I saw _him._ He was sitting across the room and he was looking at us with a smirk on his filthy little face.

I squared my shoulders and kept walking. When we got to Kirova's office she was looking at us with a look of pure hatred. Well at me at least. Lissa had never made her mad but the bitch hated me, I was in her office nearly every day when we were still here.

"Hathaway. It's nice of you to be with us. Glad you could take some time out of your busy schedule." She said.

"Go to hell." I said with clenched teeth. Man she pissed me off, and it got a disapproving look from Lissa. I gave the head bitch my best glare.

"Watch it Rose. Be lucky I'm even allowing you on campus." Kirova said.

I could feel Dimitri leaning against the wall in the back of the room. He was watching me. Probably disapproving.

"What are you going to do? Kick me out. Try it and I'm taking Lissa with me." I said.

Dimitri came to my rescue with "guardian counts are to low. She has talent. We especially need a girl."

"She's disposable." Kirova said but we could all see her giving in to what Dimitri had said.

"Miss Hathaway. You may stay but you will put in extra practices with Guardian Belikov before and after classes. If you go any where he will follow your every step every minute of the day." Then turning to Dimitri she added

"You will be moved into the room across the hall from Miss Hathaway. Princess, you will be moving into your old room." When she got done talking Dimitri said

"Wait! What? I have to play baby sitter? You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious." She told him with a stern look that clearly said shut up. I could feel Lissa's relief through the bond and I heard her say _I love you._

"I love you too Liss." Kirova must have been looking at me curiously because Dimitri said

"They have a bond."

"That's impossible that hasn't been heard of in centuries." She said bewildered.

"It's very possible." Was all he said.

"You are dismissed." Kirova said. She was off in her own world thinking. We left and me and Lissa said our goodbyes heading to our different dorms.

"Can we go to the commons first?" I asked.

"Yes."

Dimitri stood by the door leaning against the wall while I walked over to _him._ I poked my finger in his chest.

"You will not come near me or Lissa. Got it? I will kill you a slow painful death if you do. So just stay the fuck away."

"Now now Rose. That's no way to say hello to an old friend." He said smirking.

"Your not an old friend so just back off if you value your life." I said.

I turned around and walked off. I went back to Dimitri and told him to show me where my room was.

"Here's your room." Dimitri said opening my door.

I walked in and sat on the big bed. Dimitri walked in after me and shut the door. He followed me and sit on the bed beside me.

"Why were you talking to Jesse Zeklos?" he asked.

"Just wanted to say hello to an old friend." I replied

"No. That was not a, hi nice to see you again talk. That was an, I'm going to kill you talk. I didn't have to hear the conversation. I could clearly see it. Words weren't needed." He said "It was him wasn't it. He's the guy wh-w-who took advantage of you isn't he?"

When I didn't say anything he had his answer and tears started rolling down my face. He layed me back on the bed with my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and told me nothing was going to happen. That I would be safe. I finally cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up Dimitri wasn't in bed with me. I saw him sprawled out on the couch reading a western novel. Yep. I was deffinatly going to always make fun of him for it.

"Come on Comrade." I said putting on my best grimace "a western. Are you serious?"

"Don't call me that and westerns happen to be really good books. Come on. You have practice."

On the way to the gym Lissa was walking beside me talking about her new schedule. At least one of us was excited to be back. Then I felt it.

We were being watched. I immediately pushed Lissa behind me when a guardian stepped out and jumped to attack me.

"What the hell." I said getting really mad

I pushed him away and started punching him. I kicked him in the stomach and when he bent over I smashed his face into my knee. I threw him on the ground as the other guardian attacked me. We hit and kicked and fought until I finally caught him off guard with my infamous knee in the groin. He fell to the ground and the first guardian hit me knocking me to the ground. He had kicked me in the head and damn it hurt. We rolled until I was finally on top of him and I started choking him.

Dimitri pulled me off of him and I was trying to get away from him but he had an iron grip on my arms. So I started kicking. I got him in the shins a couple of times but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Rose" he said sternly "Stop. It's okay. It was just a test. Nobody was actually going to hurt the princess. She is fine. And stop kicking me."

"Let me go. I'm going to rip them apart. Nobody even thinks of touching Lissa." I said

"Rose stop this right now." Dimitri said using an authoritive voice.

"No. Now let me the fuck go." I said

"I'll let you go when you calm down."

"I am perfectly calm." I said getting madder because he wouldn't let me go. He started pulling me towards the gym.

"Let me go let me go let me go now!" I screamed.

"If I let you go will you stop?" he asked

"Yes."

He let me go and I took off running as fast as could. I kicked the guardian who was on his hands and knees still trying to get up after I had kicked him. I kicked him in the stomach just before Dimitri threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the gym while I was kicking and screaming and hitting him. He didn't seem to care.

"Stop." He said "Rose, she is fine. They weren't actually going to hurt her. She's fine so just calm down."

He sat me down on the floor still holding onto my arms and I was squirming trying to get away.

Then it hit me.

* * *

review!!!!

its the big green button that says review. if you cant find it, its in the center of the page!

I'll try to update soon.

very soon!!!!!!

xoxo

Misty


	3. Dear Angel

Chapter 3

Dear Angel- April Sixth

sorry its short.

ill try to make the next chapter longer

ENJOY!!!

* * *

"Why are you holding onto me?" I asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Dimitri asked

"No what happened."

"A couple of the school guardians were testing you and you sort of lost it. Your eyes glazed over and you went berserk. You don't do that often do you?" he said

"Not that I know of. I don't even know why I did it." I replied

"I think we need to hold off on this mornings practice." He said "Why don't we just talk about what you did when you were gone. How did you protect Lissa?"

"We ran into some strigoi but I kept her safe. That's all that matters. I kept her safe didn't I?"

"You what!?" he half screamed "How many?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. You need your marks. And to do that I need to know how many you killed." Dimitri said

"It really doesn't matter. I don't need the marks." I said

"Just tell me how many." He said exasperated

"I've killed six."

"The same as me." Dimitri said

"You've killed six too! Really!" I said excited that we had something in common.

"Yea." He said.

"How old are you?" I asked randomly

"Twenty-four."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why?" he asked looking very sexy

"I-I was just wondering." I stuttered. I was blushing red enough to light up the room. I was hoping he wouldn't notice but he did. He looked at my very red cheeks and laughed a beautiful laugh.

"Wow! Hots for teacher?" he asked. I didn't think I could get any redder but I did.

"No." I said "I don't have hots for teacher."

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" he sang laughing "Want to know something?"

"You have a girlfriend." I guessed

"No."

"Oh my gosh! Don't tell me your gay!" I said

"No. I'm deffinatly not gay." He said "I have hots for student."

I laughed, blushing again. I couldn't sit still anymore so I touched his arm and yelled "Tag! Your it!" I took off running and I could hear him get up laughing and start running after me. He grabbed me and spun me around in the air. We were both laughing.

"Gotcha!" he said.

We fell on the floor laughing really hard. We started kissing. After we had been kissing for a while we heard the gym door open. We jumped apart but it was too late, Abe Mazur AKA my dad had done saw us.

If looks could kill then Dimitri would be dead right now. Me and Dimitri stood up and Abe took a step closer. He was a fire user and he had a ball of fire in his hand.

Me and my dad had a lot in common. We were both arrogant, sarcastic, and both loved to intimidate people, although it didn't take much for him to intimidate people. We both have the same dark hair and dark eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said taking another step toward Dimitri.

"Dad chill we were just messing around." I said

"Oh really? You were messing around with my daughter?" dad said looking at Dimitri.

"No dad. I didn't mean it like that. We were playing tag, and got distracted." I said thinking about how much my life sucked right now. "Dad can we just talk in private?"

"Fine." Dad said.

* * *

sorry its super short.

ive been busy and ill try to make the next chapter longer!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

XOXO

MISTY


	4. Life

Chapter 4

Life-Arid

sorry it took me so long to update ive been uber busy.

sooo here it is.

ENJOY!

* * *

We walked into a spare room in the gym.

"Dad please don't be mad. He's all I have. Stuff happened that's why we ran away. He's helping me with it. I can't do it alone dad and he's been there for me."

Dad sit down on a table that was in the corner and looked at me.

"What do you mean "stuff happened?" He asked. I looked at my feet willing myself to not cry.

"Stuff that I can't tell you about. You'll get mad." I felt a tear run down my cheek and Dad got up and walked over to me. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Why would I get mad?" He asked wiping away a tear.

"Because I was weak. I couldn't protect myself."

"Tell me everything." He said.

"I was at a party and this guy h-he he asked me if we could go somewhere private and I said yes. He took me out in the woods an-an-and he r-r-raped me." I said. By now I was out right bawling.

"Who was he?" Dad asked.

"I can't tell you. He said he would do it to Lissa if I told so Dad you can't tell ANYBODY." He sighed and said okay.

He kissed me on the forehead and he walked out into the gym again where Dimitri was doing pull ups. Dad walked up to him and he let go of the bar and dropped and landed gracefully on the floor.

Dimitri looked at me and saw me crying and I turned and ran out of the gym. When I finally stopped I was at the spot IT happened. I don't know how long I sat there against the tree, crying, it could have been minutes, hours, or even days. I'm not sure.

Then I realized there were arms around my shoulders, holding me. I looked at the person and it was none other than Christian Ozera. He looked perfect with his black hair and blue eyes and his face wore a look of sympathy.

"Are you okay" He whispered. I shook my head no and I started crying again. I didn't realize he called someone until I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I looked up into the worried eyes of Dimitri. Over his shoulder I saw Christian leaving.

Dimitri sat down beside me and pulled me against his chest where I kept crying until I couldn't cry anymore.

"This is where it happened isn't it?" He asked sadly. I just nodded my head and cuddled closer into the safety of his chest. I breathed in his smell of aftershave and it was comforting and I felt him kiss me on the top of my head.

After awhile of just sitting there he picked me up and carried me back to my dorm. Dimitri laid me down on the couch and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go finish talking to your father." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I said. I didn't want him to go though.

I woke up screaming sitting bolt upright in bed. It was another dream about that night. I looked at my clock and it said it was 4 am. I decided to go take a hot bath to relax me. An hour and a half later I was dressed and ready for the day. When I got to the gym I saw Dimitri sprawled out on the mat reading his western.

"Go get dressed." He said looking up at me with concern in his eyes. When I was done dressing I walked out into the gym.

"What are we doing today, Comrade?"

"Running." He replied. "Twelve laps."

"Will you run with me today?" I asked

"Yea." He said. As we were rounding the last curve he told me to speed up and finish strong. He started running faster and I sped up trying to keep up with him. When we finished we went in the gym. I got a drink of water and leaned against a wall and slid down onto the floor.

"Get up we have to do cool down stretches." He said offering me a hand, I took it and stood up. After I was dressed and ready to leave the gym I heard him say

"Be here again after your classes are finished"

My first classes went by with nothing interesting great happening.

"Hey." Lissa said running to catch up with me

"Hey Lissa." I said looking at her trying to figure out her excitement "What's up? You seem really excited."

"I am." She said all but bouncing up and down with joy. "Christian's cooking me dinner tonight."

"He'll probably burn it." I said

"Rose be nice!" She said. We said our goodbyes and went to our different classes. I had my least favorite teacher this period. Guardian Stan Alto. My life couldn't suck any more right now.

"Well I heard you were back Miss Hathaway and now I know it's true. What took you so long to finally make it to my class." He said as he walked into the room

"It's none of your business." I said

"Miss Hathaway it is my business."

"Go to hell." I said

"You do not talk to your teachers like that." He said scolding me like I was five.

"So that's what you call yourself now? A teacher?" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he did the last thing I thought he would. He punched me. It busted my lip and I took a step closer to him poking him in the chest as I talked emphasizing each word.

"You do not ever touch me. Got it?" I said.

He shoved me and I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and kicked him in the back making him stumble forward. Once he got his balance back he ran towards me and I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over trying to catch his breath and I brought my knee up to his nose, not hard enough to break it, just make it bleed. Man when I am pissed I can kick some major ass.

"You bitch." He said very angrily. I went to hit him again when those strong arms I would know anywhere grabbed me.

"Let me go." I said trying to jerk away

"No, and don't even say you'll leave him alone were not having that happen again." Dimitri said. I sighed giving up because there was no way I was begging out of his iron grip.

"Fine at least let me go for a walk to calm down." I said

"Were going for a walk to Headmistress Kirova's office."

"What ever. He deserved it."

* * *

im going to try to update very soon.

review review review!


End file.
